ESTACIONES
by Namida koe
Summary: Recuerdos borrados de la mente de ella, los sentimientos de el. -¿Sabes? tengo miedo de recuperar los recuerdos que tenia antes del accidente, trato de comportarme como era, pero el temor a lo desconocido es mayor. -No te preocupes no te dejare sola... Las estaciones pueden ser el escenario para los recuerdos o los reencuentros. Pasen y descubran esta historia, el amor no se olvida
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTACIONES: RECUERDOS O REENCUENTROS.**_

_CAPITULO 1_

_OTOÑO, LA ESTACION DEL OLVIDO._

Era una tarde de otoño como cualquier otra, el vaivén de las personas entrando al lugar, siendo atendidos por las meseras del lugar, tomando la orden de los clientes. El lugar estaba como siempre, pero ella sentía que algo estaba diferente, una chica rubia de unos ojos azul intenso, pero vacios a la vista de cualquiera, ella mantenía la mirada fija en el reloj que había en el negocio, marcaba las 6:45 de la tarde, prosiguió a servir la taza de café le habían pedido. Los hombres acostumbraban a ir a esa cafetería para verla, ya que los años y las hormonas habían hecho de las suya; Era alta, su cabello había crecido hasta su cintura, se había desarrollado bastante para su edad ya que en la mayoría de sus compañeras los cambios pasaban por desapercibidos, el azul de sus ojos se volvió profundo, su única ceja se había convertido en dos delicadas líneas que enmarcaban sus ojos. Era una chica hermosa a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no todo estaba bien en ella, sus ojos habían perdido aquel brillo que alguna vez llego a tener, la causa no importaba, sus ojos demostraban que estaba muerta por dentro, que no importaba cuanto hiciera ella no volvería a confiar en nadie y nunca se caería nuevamente en las garras del amor eso jamás. No hasta que recuperará lo que había perdidó tiempo atras.

Dirigió su vista nuevamente al reloj este marcaba 6:50 ¡Rayos! El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para su gusto.

Buenas tardes.- Pronuncio un cliente al entrar.

Buenas tardes.- le devolvió el saludo.- Que le puedo ofrecer.- dijo amablemente, pero sin mirarlo a la cara.

Un americano y ¿tiene magdalenas?- pregunto.

Claro - saco una charola donde estaban.

Deme unas tres.- pidió.

Ella voltio su mirada nuevamente al reloj este marcaba las 7:00 por fin. Pero ahora tenía un problema la dueña había salido y le había encargado el negocio según ella llegaría antes de su hora de salida. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, se dispuso a terminar de limpiar las mesas de la cafetería. No se había dado cuenta que se encontraba sola con el joven.

Es una tarde fría ¿no crees?- pregunto de repente provocando un respingo de parte de ella, se había olvidado completamente de él.

Ah… si.- le respondió sin ánimos de seguir la conversación.

Sabes yo solía venir aquí cuando era niño hace como 10 años.- le dijo con un tono melancólico – más que nada solía venir a ver a una niña.

_¿Pero qué rayos está diciendo este zopenco, cree que me interesa tener una plática intima con él?- _pensó irritada.- ¿y bien? – trato de no ser grosera pero era tarde el ceño ya lo había fruncido, era un alivio que ella le estuviera dando la espalda.

Bueno digamos que ella no recuerda quien soy, pero no la culpo después de tanto tiempo era lógico.- digo cerrando los ojos.

Los minutos pasaron, un silencio incomodo lleno el lugar, la rubia rogaba por que el no siguiera la conversación no quería tener que darle aliento a un extraño, la chica siguió con su labor. Dio gracias cuando el chico se quedo en silencio y no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para ir por el trapeador y darle una limpiada al piso.

De forma automática volvió a checar la hora en el reloj ya había pasado una hora del término de su jornada laboral, y ni las luces de la dueña.

_¡Diablos, que piensa que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, yo también tengo cosas que hacer tarea que terminar! Maldición por que se le ocurre salir cuando sabe que solo faltan unos minutos de mi salida, y para empeorar la cosa, a Catherine se le ocurre enfermarse - _ la rubia estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado de que de la cubeta se había comenzado a desbordar el agua. Había comenzado a considerar el dejar el lugar junto con el cliente, pero los años le ayudaron a forjar la paciencia que no tenía cuando era niña, la paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte.

Los años no pasan en vano- susurro, pero eso era más que cierto, había dejado de ser la abusona que fue en la primaria había dejado las amenazas y los golpes, en cambio se había vuelto muy callada e indiferente hacia los demás. Solo mantenía conversaciones con Phoebe quien seguía siendo su mejor amiga, Gerald el novio de la antes mencionada aunque no se llevaba bien con él y aunque no le gustaba reconocer lo había llegado a considerar un buen amigo, en ocasiones charlaba con Laila, no eran amigas pero cuando Laila necesitaba de sus concejos ella con gusto le ayudaba, al único que consideraba públicamente como su mejor amigo era al tétrico de Curly. Ese chico con los años había llegado a conocerla tanto como su mejor amiga Phoebe y a Brainy el chico que en sus años de infancia siempre aparecía detrás de ella en los momentos menos esperados provocándole sustos que bien podrían a verle causado un infarto, ya se habia curado de su asma y su respiracion de habia vuelto normal.

Disculpa – escucho al otro lado de la pared - cuanto te debo – la voz de aquel hombre le trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

Voy – dijo en voz alta, y se dirigió hacia la caja para cobrarle – son 50 pesos – menciono de forma indiferente.

Aquí tienes – le dijo dándole en dinero, la rubia podía sentir la mirada penetrante de aquel chico, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a las miradas de los clientes masculinos del lugar quienes casi siempre la desvestían con la mirada, extrañamente esa mirada, la cual no era la de ningún pervertido, le causaba incomodidad, le miraba intensamente, como queriendo grabar cada movimiento de ella, aunque la rubia no había levantado la vista tenía el presentimiento de que el tenia una amable sonrisa en el rostro, la poca paciencia que la chica tenia estaba comenzando a deteriorarse, comenzó a pensar una forma hacer que la dejara de ver. _¡Pero qué diablos le pasa a este idiota, que tengo monos en la cara para que me vea de esa manera, es que soy algún tipo de fenómeno, maldición porque no deja de mirarme! ¡Criminal!_ – quédate con el cambio – dijo después de unos segundos.

Gracias, vuelva pronto – con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro, pero aun a si no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, le alegraba ya no sentir esos ojos clavados en ella, además nunca le había gustado tener que atender la caja le era fastidioso tener que poner una sonrisa en su rostro y decir aquellas palabras, realmente odiaba tener que decirles que volvieran y más cuando no me habían quitado la mirada de encima desde que entraban.

Claro y hasta pronto Helga.- soltó mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, Helga tardo unos segundos en procesar la frase, para cuando reacciono aquel misterioso joven ya había desaparecido.

¡¿Pero qué rayos?! – Grito exaltada - ¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre? – corrió hacia la puerta para ver hacia donde había ido aquel sujeto. Pero ya era tarde al salir no había rastros de dicha persona giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados de la calle pero nada. Ella se había encargado de que nadie la llamara así desde que había entrado a la secundaria ella había dejado de ser Helga la brabucona, la Némesis de la escuela, ella se había encargado de esconderla en alguna parte de sus nueva personalidad, le había costado demasiados hacerse una nueva reputación en la escuela, ella se había alejado de los demás, se convirtió en alguien ajeno de la vida misma, de los problemas, la indiferencia era tal que pocos la conocían en el instituto, la única clase en la que resaltaba era en literatura, aunque no había vuelto a escribir poemas, estaba claro que nunca lo abandonaría por completo.

Su voz- dijo cerrando los ojos tratando de recordar esa voz, parecía que estaba teniendo una batalla con su yo interno , era recordar y volver al sufrimiento de antes o tal vez olvidar lo ocurrido y seguir con su vida como había hecho hasta ahora. Al final el temor a descubrir algo que no le gustaría la invadió y decidió olvidar, eso era verdaderamente fácil y ya tenía experiencia.

Bueno lo que no mata hace fuerte.- se dijo mientras volvía sobre sus pasos a la cafetería.

El reloj marcaba 15 para las 12 de la noche era tarde y ni señas de la dueña. Comenzó a cerrar la cafetería, cuando de pronto la vio a parecer por la puerta con claras señales de haber corrido.

Lo siento querida – dijo avergonzada - no me di cuenta de la hora, pero mi niño se puso peor, afortunadamente ya está mejor- Helga sonrió por fin podría irse sin culpas.

No se preocupe, además no hubo mucha gente que digamos, y me alegra saber que Mark esta mejor - la dueña se alegro al notar la sinceridad de las palabras de la rubia.

Sabes eres la mejor chica que he conocido, de veras agradezco el día que te contrate, fue la mejor elección que he hecho- y con una sonrisa llena de sinceridad le dijo que ella terminaría de cerrar, que se fuera a descansar.

La rubia comenzó su andar rumbo a su hogar, una palabra demasiado vacía para ella, aquellas paredes no podían ser consideradas una casa, las personas que residen en ella no podían ser otra cosa más que un absurdo intento de familia; esas personas eran una vil burla de lo que podría ser una típica familia, pero al menos los tenia para no sentirse tan sola. El gran Bob seguía con su inútil imperio de localizadores, Helga siempre había considerado que el trabajo era más importante que las personas para él, pero después de ese día el Gran Bob cambio drásticamente, pero aun así seguía de mostrando que le interesaba más su trabajo que su familia o al menos eso quería demostrar, Miriam ella seguía con su alcoholismo, las mañanas y tardes eran para reponer el sueño que perdía hasta quien sabe qué horas de la noche, eso había traído consigo un gran problema, las madrugadas se habían vuelto insoportables con los gritos de ambos adultos. Bob reclamando la actitud de Miriam, ella alegando la falta de atención por parte de su marido; la rutina diaria de la gran familia Pataki, sin olvidar a la perfecta de Olga, quien había decidido dejar todo lo que había logrado por la actuación, por ese estúpido mundo de la fama, por culpa de Olga la vida personal de los Patakis estaba en un hilo. Gracias a la gran idea de su "adorada" hermana mayor tenia considerado cambiarse el nombre, Geraldine siempre había querido tener una esperanza de que su vida cambiaria para bien, pero que ilusa había llegado a ser, pobre ingenua o tal vez la experiencia la obligaba a creer que nada cambiaría de un día para otro.

Había comenzado a vislumbrar la calle de su casa, comenzó a caminar a paso lento, tratando de evitar aquel lugar, sin embargo era inevitable.

Piso el primer escalón de su "hogar", saco la llave de la bolsa de su pantalón, y lo inserto en el picaporte y giro lentamente hasta que escucho un leve clip el cual le avisaba que había logrado su cometido, abrirla puerta. Continuo su andar hasta su habitación, se dejo caer pesadamente en la su cama dispuesta a dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_Hasta pronto Helga_ – de repente esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, aquella voz le era extrañamente familiar, frunció el ceño.

_¡Pero qué rayos!... ¿Quién diablos era él?_ – Pensaba con los ojos cerrados – nadie me llama por ese nombre desde aquel día, ¡Maldición! – Mascullo con pesar - ¿por qué no puedo recordar, lo que paso hace más de 6 años? – soltó tristemente. Estuvo dándole muchas vueltas al asunto pero no lograba recordar nada, lentamente se dejo vencer por el sueño.

Helga… - vacilo una voz – oye Helga no crees que ya es tiempo de que vayamos al aeropuerto – la mencionada solo suspiro.

El vuelo ya está a punto de salir- insistió.

La rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la morena oriental que estaba situada a un lado de ella sonriendo nerviosamente, pendiente de la reacción de Helga – sabes que te puedes arrepentir después.

Está bien Phoebe – contesto harta de la insistencia de su mejor amiga – tienes razón y al menos debo de decirle adiós al zopenco.

Salieron de la casa de la chica oriental, abordaron un taxi con dirección al aeropuerto, la rubia miraba pensativa mente por la ventana del taxi, mientras ideaba una forma de decir aquel secreto que alguna vez revelo, pero debió de retractarse al ver el pánico y la confusión en el rostro de él.

_¿Por qué no tuve el valor de aceptar ese día mis sentimientos por él?... Debí de haber dejado que lo supiera, ahora tal vez ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo en silencio – _pensaba mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus azules ojos - _¿Por el calor del momento? ¡Claro y todos somos inmortales! - _ pensó sarcásticamente.

Miro el reloj que se encontraba en el tablero del taxi 6:45 marcaba, el vuelo estaba programado para las 7:00 en punto. Maldecía mentalmente ese momento de debilidad, de la cual la tuvo que sacar Phoebe y al mismo tiempo rogaba al cielo, o a cualquier fuerza divina que llegara a tiempo, sabia de sobra el gran dolor que le provocaría el velo partir y más aun verlo junto a ella, la señorita perfección, ella sabía que Lila había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia Arnold, lo supuso desde que salvaron el barrio, el brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja le decía que se estaba enamorando, le dolía reconocerlo, pero por fin los sentimientos del Cabeza de balón serian correspondidos, aunque se alegraba, que era lo que ella debía hacer entonces con todo el amor que tenia dentro.

Un rayo de esperanza le había brindado él, aquel día en el que salvaron a los padres de Arnold, la beso y le dijo que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, los cuales nunca fueron aclarados, confundiendo con gran medida a la rubia, ya que el beso fue interrumpido por Gerald.

Cuando todos se reencontraron, Lila se tiro a llorar en los brazos de Arnold, mientras le decía lo preocupada que había estado por no encontrarlo, Arnold solo había atinado a mostrar una gran sonrisa sin saber que ese gesto, mataba de manera silenciosa a cierta rubia, inclusive ella pudo haber jurado escuchar a su propio corazón destrozarse lenta y cruelmente.

Todos regresaron a Hillwood, ella corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron no quería estar allí, ignoro a todo el mundo, solo quería escapar nuevamente, olvidar todo, cada palabra, cada sensación que le dejo antes de que las lagrimas comenzaran a correr por sus mejillas, antes de que cualquiera pudiera verla en ese estado tan vulnerable, antes de que la vieran débil y patetica.

Un fuerte golpe la atrajo a la realidad, el sonido de las ventanas rompiéndose, la sensación de estar dando vueltas sin control, la brutalidad golpeo contra ella, seguido de un fuerte dolor y luego una terrible oscuridad.

Olga… Olga… Despierta. – Escuchaba a lo lejos – ¡Vamos Olga! Despierta ya niña… ¡Helga!– Grito la voz con desesperación.

Lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos, encontrando el rostro asustado de Bob, confundida noto como él, acercaba su mano a sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que corrían por ellas.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto un poco más tranquilo – al parecer tuviste una pesadilla… te escuche gritar.

¿Qué? Eh…. Si estoy bien – contesto perturbada, ese sueño había sido demasiado real, incluso había llorado, pero lo que mas extraño le pareció, era el como le había llamado, aunque decidió no cuestionar sobre eso – Bob… tengo… miedo – susurro, el gran Bob podía ver la confusión en el rostro de su hija menor – tengo el presentimiento… de que he olvidado… algo muy importante. – lo miro directamente a los ojos, el solo desvío su mirada.

La relación con su padre había cambiado, en ocasiones el la trataba mejor que a Olga, en ocasiones como esa, ella agradecía, el ser una Pataki.

Olga… hoy te toca revisión médica – le dio la espalda y espero algún tipo de bufido, corrigiendo su nombre, pero nada, volteo para mirarla y ella le sonrió timidamente.

Soy Geraldine… papá – el Gran Bob quedo perplejo ante tales palabras, ya que por muchos años ella había dejado de decirle así, además Geraldine no acostumbraba a llamarlo así, el sintió un cálido sentimiento que matizaron levemente de rojo sus mejillas, aquellas palabras dichas sinceramente y con esa sonrisa era lo que menos esperaba encontrar al voltear.

Si como sea… cámbiate – se podía notar como el, trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo – o llegaras tarde.

La rubio asintió, Bob salió del cuarto de la Pataki menor, ella entro al baño para tomar su baño matinal, un tanto distante debido al extraño sueño.

* * *

Nota: se que es un poco confuso pero la historia cambio conforme la escribia, el segundo episodio estara mas claro.

Gracias por leer...


	2. Las tardes de otoño, las mas nostalgicas

**CAPITULO 2: **

**LAS TARDES DE OTOÑO, SIEMPRE SERAN LAS MÁS NOSTALGICAS.**

Sentía como la fría agua se llevaba algunas dudas, el recuerdo de aquel hombre al que no se había atrevido a mirar, el nombre que pronuncio su padre, el deseo de recordar solo le había traído una fuerte punzada.

Geraldine… no mas intentos –susurró.

Termino de asearse, se cambio unos jeans deslavados, t-shirt rosa con franjas negras un tanto holgada, los converse negros con detalles en fiusha. Tomo sus cosas las guardo en la mochila y bajo a desayunar, aunque no tenía hambre, no quería que le estuvieran, recordando lo que decía el doctor, abrió los ojos como platos sonrió al no haber reparado en que no corrigió a Bob sobre la cita, la cual era para el día siguiente y sin pensarlo sonrió de forma distante.

Buenos días hija… - Helga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Miriam estaba despierta, y había preparado el desayuno… ¡Vaya todavía tenía que estar soñando!

Que pasa… cariño – dijo tiernamente – ven siéntate, tengo algo que decirte.

Acto seguido la rubio camino hasta el comedor, y tomo su lugar habitual, era tan extraño que no salía de su asombro.

Escúpelo ya Miriam… - la razón volvió a Geraldine, casi no acostumbraba a entablar conversaciones con ella.

He… digo Geraldine, cariño… he hablado con tu padre y juntos tómanos una decisión, sabemos que es lo mejor para todos en esta familia – la mente de Geraldine comenzó a volar, en una posible separación, aunque no lo admitiera, no quería ver a su familia dispersa – no nos veremos…

¡Rayos!... – pensó la rubia, a caso les gustaban los dramas, porque no lo soltaba de una vez.

Por un tiempo… hemos decidió - "Dar nos un tiempo" pensó sarcásticamente, la menor.

Bueno… en realidad fue mi petición…

¿Podrías ser más clara?... Me estas mareando con tanto palabrerío, escúpelo de una vez hermana – sentencio un dolida rubia.

Me voy… a internar para superar mi alcoholismo… - termino sonriéndole feliz mente, pero Geraldine se sintió abochornada, pensar que le iba a decir que se separarían, pero como no imaginar eso si todas las madrugadas se concentraban en, ¡Es que tu no me prestas atención! ¡Miriam, a caso no sabes que tenemos una hija que necesita de mi trabajo! ¡¿Pero Robert a caso no sabes que también necesito al hombre con el que me case?!

Pero ahora Miriam le informaba que trataría de superar el problema, sabía que no la vería tal vez hasta dentro de un año, podría ser más o menos.

La joven embozó una sonrisa – Que bueno mamá.

¿Habría oído bien? ¿A caso la llamo mamá?, Miriam se preguntaba hace cuanto que no le llamaba de esa manera, se levanto de su lugar, camino hacia Geraldine.

Gracias… - susurro – se que no será fácil, pero espera por mi – mientras la abrazaba –veras que pronto todo mejorará – la miraba a los ojos, estaba convencida de dichas palabras, mientras su hija la miraba un tanto perpleja.

¿Cuántas veces me habrá abrazo de esta manera en el pasado? ¿Cuántas veces me habrá demostrado, este tipo de cariños? ¿Ese calor en su pecho cuanta veces lo había sentido?– por más que quiera recordar sabía que era imposible, ella sabía tratar de hacerlo le traería un jaqueca insoportablemente dolorosa.

Sintió a su madre separarse de ella y con aquella el calor maternal, termino su desayuno, agradeció a Miriam depositándole un beso en su mejilla, y partió hacia el colegio.

Todo el trayecto se la paso pensando en los cambios que habían tenido sus padres para con ella, nunca había visto tan preocupado a Bob como esa mañana, ni cuando Olga decidió ser actriz. Y la decisión de Miriam, todo era para el bien de esa familia que había comenzado a desmoronarse, lenta y estruendosamente, ya no habría mas escandalo por las madrugadas.

Era bueno saber que las cosas en su casa iban a ser diferente, tal vez cuando la situación mejorara, podría pedir respuestas para las preguntas que la atormentaban de aquel momento.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato que ya había llegado a su destino, camino entre los alumnos, manteniéndose distanciada de ellos, evitando siquiera un roce con algunos de ellos, la vida que tenia no solo la había, hecho ser cautelosa con los demás, cualquiera juraría que no tenía amigos. Entro al aula y se sentó en el lugar más alejado.

Una vez cómoda se limito a mirar por la ventana, a través de ella podía ver como el gélido viento matinal desgarraba sin piedad a las débiles hojas que se aferraban de las ramas, parecían pedir clemencia, pero la naturaleza misma al igual que las personas puede ser brutalmente cruel. Ella río por lo bajo nostálgicamente.

¡El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda! ¿No es así Pataki? – le dijo un moreno con sorna.

Así es Johanssen, ¿Quieres saber?...- contesto de forma burlona - ¿Claro tal vez tu también recuerdes mi agradables cariños? - comento irónica, ya que tenían 5 años de haber forjado una especie de amigos-enemigos ambos peleaban por la atención de un chica de rasgos asiáticos, ella sabia que al chico no le gustaba la atención que su novia le brindaba, inclusive en ocasiones sentía que era mas atenta con la Pataki que con el mismo.

Desde todo ese tiempo ambos se hacían bromas, las de ella eran más bochornosas, sin mencionar los absurdos retos a los que recurrían para dejar en ridículo a su contrincante, para la rubia nunca había una batalla perdida. El tembló al recordar todas las veces en que se había burlado de el.

¿Qué paso Johanssen, a caso te comió la lengua el gato? – sonrió con sorna y una mirada desafiante. El moreno solo hizo una mueca en disgusto – Pero vamos chico listo, tal vez en tu próxima vida me ganes, ¡oh… perdón pero ni así lo lograrías! – ensancho aun mas esa sonrisa burlona.

¡Lo que tu digas He!… ¡Pataki! – termino de forma nerviosa para dirigirse a su lugar, Geraldine solo atino a mirar lo fijamente.

¡Rayos… estoy segura que iba a decir Helga! – pensó la Pataki.

En toda la clase y como todas las anteriores la presencia de la Pataki, pasaba por desapercibida.

Terminaron las clases, tan común era para ella alejarse de todo el mundo una vez que daba un paso fuera del aula, era como si no le interesara nada, siempre con un mirada desolada en su rostro. La única razón por la que hablaba con unos cuantos fue porque ese día, ellos estuvieron para ella aunque al principio le había sido difícil, lo sobrellevo con el tiempo.

¡Geraldine, espera! - grito una voz tan conocida para ella, que en su mirada uno un pequeño destello brillo, pero que desapareció así como llego.

¿Qué pasa Phoebs? – le cuestiono tranquilamente.

¿Ya lo olvidaste?... – indago la chica.

Mmm… - reflexionaba la rubia.

Geraldine… hoy tienes que ir con el médico – le recordó- ¿Verdad? Yo voy contigo.

La rubia había decidido ir sola, en la consulta anterior había llegado a un acuerdo con el médico de usar hipnosis "patrañas" pensaba ella pero tal vez de esa forma sabría de su anhelado pasado, ya había tomado la decisión de que ya sea bueno o malo, lo aceptaría ya que era parte de su vida y no podía continuar sin él, le resultaba irónico ya que la mayoría de las personas trataba de olvidarlo.

Phoebe… no creo que sea necesario…- dijo en con voz suave, no quería herirla.

Geraldine… - la voz de Phoebe sonaba seria – no te lo estoy pidiendo – la Heyerdahl extrañaba a la antigua Helga, era extraño para ella decirle Geraldine, siempre acostumbrada a las ordenes de ella, desde ese día ella no era la misma en ocasiones sentía que, la hacía a un lado y eso no lo podía soportar… muy en el fondo extrañaba a la rubia mandona, el que le dijera "Phoebs olvidalo y ella en seguida responder con complicidad olvidando". Realmente la extrañaba, necesitaba a su vieja amiga, la Helga de ahora solo parecía un cascaron vacio y a punto de quebrarse.

Eran pocas las veces en que ella actuaba así y cuando lo hacía era solo con su novio Gerald, esto le indico que realmente estaba preocupada, además no habría problema era mejor así sabría la verdad aunque doliera.

Ella solo reanudo su andar sin mencionar palabra alguna, de cierta forma ella tenía el presentimiento de que la seguiría y Phoebe la acompaño en silencio. Ante el comportamiento de su amiga la rubia sonrió.

Caminaron hasta llegar a parque, Phoebe miro extrañada a la rubia, comenzaba dudar sobre recordarle o no, sobre la consulta, la miro de reojo y vio en sus ojos, algo parecido a la tranquilidad, pero no esa que demostraba cuando estaba sol, mas bien era esa mirada tranquila que tenia cuando ella le prometía, guardar sus mas grandes secretos, así que prefirió caminar un rato mas.

El sol estaba en todo su esplendor, el cielo era azul, un hermoso día para cualquiera, pero no para Helga, ella no podía evitar ver las cosas sin brillo, todo lo que observaba estaba opacado, incluso gris era el color visión, estuvieron caminando por un buen rato.

Geraldine, no teníamos que ir con el medico – la voz de la pelinegra sonaba preocupada.

Tranquila Phoebe, la cita es para mañana por la tarde, además hoy es mi día libre, vamos a disfrutar el día, además también me dieron el día de mañana – a pesar de a verle sonreído cálida mente, para Phoebe la sonrisa le mostro a una Helga desolada. Phoebe entristeció, agacho la mirada unos segundos y la volvió a alzar para regalarle la sonrisa más radiante y amable tenia.

La tarde comenzó presentarse, los rayos del sol pintaban el cielo de tonos rojizos y anaranjados los cuales eran tragados muy lentamente por un azul oscuro, continuaron caminando en silencio, no muy lejos de donde estaban se lograba vislumbrar un gran árbol, la sombra de su robusto tronco cubría una pequeña banca blanca que estaba situada a su lado, la rubia se paro ante aquel árbol, lo miraba fijamente, inspeccionaba cada parte, cada detalle, pareciera que le estaban hablando, la rubia lo miro con tristeza, Phoebe pudo ver como le susurraba mientras cerraba los ojos, un fuerte viento soplo levantando las hojas caídas, y de forma majestuosa danzaban al compas del viento, en un mágico vals donde los colores ocres, rojizos, anaranjados y dorados brillaban de forma mística, y todas ellas se juntaban con las que fueron arrancadas sutilmente de aquel árbol y que se acoplaban armoniosamente, entre ellas se encontraba Helga la luz del atardecer mostraba esa escena como si la hubieran sacado del mas hermoso cuento de hadas, para hacerlo realidad ante sus ojos, la nostalgia que aquella escena le causo le hizo derramar lagrimas silenciosas, estaba tan atenta a la imagen que presenciaba que no noto cuando alguien se acomodaba aun lado.

¿Esa escena es mágica no crees? – La suave voz que escucho le hizo dar un pequeño saltito - ¿Qué sucede Phoebe? – le dijo con voz preocupadamente tierna.

¡Hay Gerald! Me siento… como si me estuviera distanciando de ella… ¿No se que hacer?…. ¿Que puedo hacer?... – los sollozos comenzaron a emerger de la chica, su novio la abrazaba de manera protectora, brindando le su apoyo y comprensión. Su novia mantenía su rostro enterrado en el pecho de el.

Gerald, se que todos están encantados de la nueva personalidad de Helga ¿Pero sabes?, para mi es como haber perdido a mi mejor amiga… y si se que esta conmigo, pero ya no es ella, aquella niña energética, la aceptaba cualquier reto que el mundo le pusiera enfrente, aquella que era fuerte, pero mas me duele es que su mirada, perdió ese brillo de vida, sus ojos ya no muestran ferocidad, enojo o cualquier otra emoción que no sean, la soledad, la tristeza, viendo sus ojos te das cuenta que esta vacía por dentro… - Gerald también lo había notado el sabia que ese brillo cada vez que lo desafiaba, cada vez que se burlaba de el, había desaparecido de los ojos de la Pataki y tal vez se hubiera esfumado para siempre, el comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, queriendo darle ánimos.

Se que soy egoísta al no aceptarla por completo, pero todos los días al entrar al salón, mi corazón anhela escucharla y encontrarla como antes amenazando a todos con la vieja Betsy y los cinco vengadores, lo siento pero también quiero oírla decirte, ¡Apártate cabeza de cepillo! – Gerald no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa.

Cariño… - la miraba con ternura y le levanto el rostro delicadamente –Phoebe ¿Lo creas o no?... yo también la extraño – y la beso… pero no era un beso como los que se habían dado antes, con este le demostraba que estaba con ella, que el podría ser su pilar, para cuando ella se comenzara a derrumbar que el le ayudaría a mantenerse en pie.

La rubia que se mantenía lejos de ella, los miraba aunque se sentía feliz por la chica que había comenzado a ser su mejor amiga por segunda vez, no lo podía reflejar en su mirada.

¿Sabes? – dirigió su mirada al árbol, levanto su mano y la coloco sobre el, con voz dulce y a la vez melancólica, le susurro – Las tardes de otoño siempre son las mas nostálgicas y místicas que hay… pero presenciar las con una escena así es a un mas hermoso y fascinante. – una pequeña sonrisa surco en sus labios, el viento nuevamente soplo levantado y arrancando las hojas del otoño, para bailar un hermoso y mágico vals, alrededor el aquella pareja de enamorados…

La mirada de Helga se poso en aquel cielo que comenzaba a perder sus encantadores colores que ahora eran devorados por el negro azabache que comenzaba a reclamar, su lugar la luna estaba en su fase menguante y poco a poco se mostraba tímidamente en aquel gran cuadro negro con pequeñas estrellas que ya habían comenzado a tintinear.

Haciendo que esa escena quedara grabada eternamente, en la memoria de la pequeña Pataki.

Sin ningún motivo una lagrima rodo por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo, despertando algunos recuerdo en ella las imágenes pasaban tan fugases que comenzaron a marearla, imágenes de puestas de sol, de un hermoso mar, pero la imagen que mas intriga le causo fue la de un edificio algo desgastado y en el pórtico había un chico de cabello rubio mirándola con una sonrisa.

Las imágenes pasaban con gran fluidez, el mareo aumentó, sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, el una fuerte punzada en la cabeza la hizo gritar, no pudo seguir de pie y callo sintió que caería de bruces al suelo, la oscuridad hizo presencia y no pudo distinguir nada mas, el frio llego a helarle los huesos, su alma y a su afligido corazón.


End file.
